¿Me enseñas a besar?
by AvPotter
Summary: Hermione insinúa que Ron besa mal. Ronald le insinúa que si es tan buena, que le enseñe. Y... comienzan las clases! ¿Apobará o reprobará la materia? TERMINADO! sigo queriendo reviews...
1. ¿Me Enseñas A Besar?

_**Humm... todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling. Yo, solo soy una fan desesperada. Sin más, los dejo con el fic!**_

* * *

¿Me enseñas a besar?

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Me enseñas a besar?**_

_Las cosas suceden así porque tienen que suceder._ Intentó reír, pero no pudo. Había sido un cobarde…

…otra vez.

Había estado a segundos de decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella…

…pero no lo hizo.

Ya no recordaba qué estupidez había inventado, pero quedó como Hermione como un "sólo amigos".

Genial. Sólo amigos…

La invitó a pasar las vacaciones a su casa, tratando de que así, le fuera más fácil declararse.

Pero ya hace dos semanas que pasaba todo el día junto a ella, y no lo lograba…

- ¿Ron? – Hermione había dado tres suaves golpes a la puerta, y había ingresado a su habitación -. Harry y Ginny… salieron, es una cita.

- ¿Están juntos otra vez?

- Aún no, creo que hoy volverán – sonrió -. Tu madre y tu padre se fueron a una cena de aniversario, y ya que el resto de tus hermanos no viven aquí… estamos solos.

_Solos. __Estamos solos… Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Tranquilo. Todo va bien. Sólo… sé tu mismo._

- Ah… tengo hambre… - _¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? ¡Pero me dijiste que fuera yo mismo!_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero no reprimió una risita.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?

- Yo te ayudo – _eso es, mejora tu imagen, tú puedes…_

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – alzó una ceja -. Eso si quiero verlo…

Pero lo inesperado por la chica sucedió: la cena resultó un éxito. Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que Ron había estado estudiando mucho para ése momento.

Estaba estudiando cocina, literatura, derechos de las criaturas mágicas…

En fin,

todo lo que le gustaba a Hermione…

Porque a él... ¡Le gustaba Hermione!

Terminaron de comer, luego de haber hablado sobre muchas cosas sin importancia. Pero se sentían bien.

- En fin, Ron, mejor me voy a dormir – dijo la castaña, y se levantó de su asiento.

- ¡No! Es decir… hummm… ¿Por qué no te quedas?

- No, estoy cansada… - lo besó en la mejilla -. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó, desesperado. ¡Ya no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella!

- ¿Qué, Ronald?

- Humm… ¿recuerdas… aquel… beso que nos dimos… ha… hace un tiempo?

- Sí… - Hermione sólo lo murmuró. Sus mejillas ardían.

- Pues… estuve… hummm… pensando… - no la miraba a los ojos. Sencillamente no podía.

- ¿Qué?

_¿Cómo se lo digo? Oh, no… está impaciente…_

- ¿Piensas en eso de vez en cuando? – no supo el por qué de ésa pregunta… debería haber sido más inteligente y haberle preguntado si quería ser su novia. Pero ya era tarde…

- Sí – la voz de Hermione se volvió fría y bacía -. No besas bien ¿Sabes?

- Ah, ¿No? – sintió la ira fluir por sus venas -. ¿Acaso tú eres una profesional?

Hermione soltó una risita tonta. Y Ron sabía lo que eso significaba…

…pretendía herirlo.

- Pues Viktor piensa que sí, al igual que McLaggen…

Genial, lo había conseguido. Lo había herido.

Su sonrisa era radiante.

- Pues enséñame, a ver si eres tan buena.

- ¿QUÉEEE?

- Que me enseñes a besar – repitió, logrando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas -. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Se colocó a cinco centímetros de su boca. No sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía.

- No tengo miedo – susurró la aludida -. Ya verás.

- ¿Empezamos? – casi rozó sus labios.

- No hoy. Mañana es tu primera clase.

- ¿Debes lavarte los dientes? – Se burló el pelirrojo.

- Debo dormir. Adiós.

Y se marchó. Ron no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era una mejoría, ¿no?

Aún no debía declararse…

Le bastaba con besarla.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé, el chap es cortísimo.**

**Pero es que.... ¿Por qué hacerlo más largo?**

**Seguirá pronto, lo prometo.**

**Publicaré cada tres o cuatro días...**

**Sin más, **

**bye!**

**REVIEWS, plis! **

**XD**


	2. Primera Clase

¿Me enseñas a besar?

_**Capítulo 2: Primera clase**_

Durmió muy bien aquella noche, recordando el sabor de Hermione.

Quería relacionarlo con alguna fruta o comida: las bocas suelen tener un sabor particular.

Pero la de ella no era frutilla ni cereza, chocolate ni almendras, limón ni durazno.

No, era diferente. No sabía a nada de lo que conocía… era nuevo y delicioso…

Y… ¡Volvería a probarlo!

Cuando logró dormir, su sueño consistió en repetidas imágenes en las que Hermione lo besaba de diferentes maneras.

Apasionada, dulce y bruscamente, llevándolo al mismo paraíso en cada segundo.

Delicioso.

No le importó que Ginny lo despertara con un grito, y que Harry le ganara el puesto para bañarse. No podía parar de sonreír.

_Hoy la besaré._

_Hoy sentiré sus suaves labios sobre los míos nuevamente._

_Hoy la besaré._

Hermione le evitó todo el día. Y a él no le importó.

- Nos veremos a las 18:00 hs., en tu habitación. Fingiré ir a casa de mis padres contigo a buscar algo olvidado, y nos encerraremos en tu cuarto.

Le susurró esto durante el almuerzo. Él, sólo pudo sonreír.

*o*

Llegada la hora, salieron al patio fingiendo que iban a aparecerse.

Ron le tomó la mano a la chica.

Ella frunció el entrecejo antes de desaparecer junto a Ron.

Pero en lugar de llegar a la casa de Hermione, llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Se soltaron las manos.

- Bien, toma asiento, tu clase va a empezar.

Ron se sentó en su cama, con expresión ceñuda.

_¿Qué me hará? ¿Tirarse sobre mí y besarme?_

- Efectivamente – murmuró Hermione…

- ¡¿Lo dije en voz alta?!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? – Repitió el otro, horrorizado.

- Yo decía que… efectivamente, debo empezar cuanto antes… ¿Tú?

- Nada – sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía subir de temperatura ¿O era él?

- Trataré de creerte… Bueno, toma.

Frente a Ron, aparecieron un cuaderno muggle y una pluma.

- ¿Para qué es esto?

- Lo necesitarás para tomar apuntes de la clase…

- ¿Apuntes?

- Sí. Antes de las clases prácticas, vienen las teóricas, Ronald.

Ron se decepcionó. Demasiado. ¡Era una estafa! ¿Cuánto esperaría para besarla?

_- Bueno, la historia del beso, comienza probablemente hace millones y millones de años, en la época de los dinosaurios._

_Para el apareamiento, estas criaturas gigantescas, posaban su hocico en el lomo de la hembra. Esto, se toma como las primeras manifestaciones de un "beso", aunque no estoy segura de quesea el mejor calificativo._

_Luego de que los dinosaurios se extinguieran, y el hombre naciera, los besos se han incrementado en cantidad notablemente._

_Antes, se consideraba como una muestra de cariño, amor, etc._

_Pero ahora, se toma como algo normal, tal como cepillarse los dientes…_

_Los niños y niñas, tanto muggles como magos, suelen dar su primer beso a cualquier persona, y no al "verdadero amor"._

_¿Cómo se ha llegado a ésta situación?_

_Bueno, volvamos al siglo 11, antes de cristo._

Ron no pudo seguir escuchando. ¿Acaso Hermione quería provocarlo? ¡Claro que sí!

Movía los labios lentamente, el pelirrojo estaba hipnotizado.

Se había colocado brillo labial, y lograba que aumentaran las ganas que el chico tenía de besarla.

Era el deseo personificado.

Y el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Cuando la clase de una hora había finalizado, Hermione dejó de hablar.

- Bueno Ronald, tu tarea para tu próxima clase, que será en una semana, es estudiar todo lo que hoy te enseñé.

- ¿Debo… saber TODO lo que has dicho hoy?

- Sí, y si no lo sabes… la clase que viene, vuelvo a repetir el tema.

La muchachita inteligente se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había conseguido.

Ron había perdido toda la clase en mirarla, y no había anotado nada.

La clase siguiente volvería a dar el mismo discurso, sin tocar los labios del chico.

Weasley le pegó una patada a la cama:

¡Lo había engañado!

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada: Gracias por los Reviews!**

**_XxXHermione WeasleyXxX: Gracias! Ojala que tmbn t gust éste chap!_**

_**LadyZalaba: Sí! Orgullosos... Ojalá que te guste el chap!**_

**_.Black: Ron no es taaaan inocente... jajaja! Ojala que te guste el chap!_**

**_Mensaje importante:_**

**_Oh, vamos, si leíste éste chap y el anterior... qué te cuesta dejar un Review?!_**

**_Si se suscriben tmbn comenten, plis!!!!!_**


	3. Misión Imposible

¿Me enseñas a besar?

_**Capítulo 3: Misión Imposible**_

Estuvo toda ésa semana de mal humor.

Y esto se incrementaba cada vez que veía a Hermione.

Y llegó el día de la clase.

Nuevamente encerrados en la habitación de Ron, Hermione comenzó su discurso:

- _La historia del beso,… (_N/a: ¡etcétera! XD_)_

Todo pasó rápido, con la diferencia de que Ron, a duras penas, había alcanzado a anotar todo.

Y a la siguiente clase se lo demostró a la chica.

Le dijo todo de memoria, y sin margen de error: ¡Se había esforzado!

- Bien Ron, debo admitir que sabes todo lo que yo te he enseñado muy bien… te felicito.

- Gracias, profesora - dijo el pelirrojo algo fastidiado… pero… ¡De cualquier manera era feliz! ¡Hoy sí iba a besarla!

- Llámame Hermione, hazme el favor… Y… ahora debo terminar de enseñarte la teoría…

- ¿Queeeé? ¿Falta todavía más?

Ya. Esto era el colmo. No perdería una tercera clase sin besarla.

- ¡Ron, no podemos pasar a la práctica sin saber acerca de qué estamos hablando exactamente!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo averigüemos si no nos besamos?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se dio cuenta de que su comentario sonó desesperado.

Ella también se sonrojó.

- En realidad… bueno, te tengo una espacie de… misión. Y si la cumples en menos de una hora, hoy mismo comienzan los besos.

No pudo evitar sentirse dudoso. Debía ser una misión imposible para una hora, porque sino Hermione no se la hubiera dado. Sin embargo, lo intentaría.

- ¿Cuál?

- Como debes saber – comenzó a explicar Hermione -, Harry y Ginny aún no son novios otra vez. Yo sé que ambos quieren, pero no se animan.

- ¿Y…?

- Y yo sé cómo hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos y que tú aprendas teoría al mismo tiempo… ¿Estás dispuesto a cumplir la misión?

_Lo que sea por besarte…_-pensó Ron, asintió con la cabeza y escuchó atentamente el plan.

*_*

No podía creer que fuera a hacer eso. ¿A tanto estaba dispuesto para sentir nuevamente el cálido aliento de Hermione? _Sí._

Caminó con decisión al cuarto de Ginny y frenó de seco ante la puerta. Golpeó tres veces con fuerza, asustado.

- ¿Quién es? – La voz de Ginny, sonaba más dulce de lo habitual. Lo hizo sospechar que no pensaba que fuera él.

- Ron.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el rostro de su hermana distorsionado por la decepción.

- Ah, eres tú… ¿qué quieres?

- Humm… debo… preguntarte algo… ¿puedo pasar?

Ginny pareció sorprendida. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué cosa es, Ron?

- Pues… humm… estoy enamorado…

_Flash Back_

- Debes hacer que Ginny te diga qué es exactamente lo que siente mientras besa a Harry. Yo, mientras tanto, me aseguraré de que Harry pase cerca del lugar en el que estés hablando con tu hermana en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y Harry escuchará lo que dice mi hermana?

- Sí, entonces dejará de tener dudas y le pedirá volver.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que me va a servir eso a mí?

- Pues… los besos de Harry y Ginny son bastantes apasionados… te servirán en la teoría… y la próxima clase, sería práctica, hoy mismo...

Ron intentó no imaginar los besos de su hermana. Excepto que los protagonistas fueran la castaña y él…

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¿ENAMORADO? ¿Tú?

- No lo grites, Ginny - Ron intentó fingirse abochornado -… lo peor es que… humm… yo… quiero besarla, pero no sé cómo… ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿De verdad tú… estás enamorado de alguien?

- Sí… y… sé que esto no te va a agradar, pero me gustaría saber… pues… sé que te gusta como Harry te besa – La mujercita compuso una mueca de dolor -… y… quería saber… ¿Cómo lo hace?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que él… te hace con la boca? Me refiero a… ¿Por qué te gusta y qué sientes al besarte con él?

- ¿Y en qué te ayudará eso?

_Lo mismo me pregunto…_

_- _Pues… así sabré lo que a ella puede gustarle y lo que no…

- Te ayudaré…

- ¡Gracias Ginny, gracias! – _¡Ahora sí besaré a Hermione! ¡Wiiiiii! _(N/a: XD)

- Espera. Te ayudaré, si me dices quién es ésa chica.

Tragó saliva. Harry estaba escuchando todo. Probablemente también Hermione.

Tenía que decir la verdad. Que le gustaba Hermione. De todas maneras, ella pensaría que sólo estaba persuadiendo a la pelirroja…

- Estoy enamorado de… Hermione Jane Granger…

*_*

_(Nota de autora: parece una novela de suspenso, xd)_

*_*

* * *

Jajajaja... intenté no ser mala, y dejarlo menos intrigante pero... soy cruel!

**_¿Qué dirá Ginny? ¿De verdad lo ayudará? Si quieres saberlo, deja un review (alimentan mi imaginación) y has feliz a ésta chiquita :D!_**

Bueno, quiero agradecer TOOOOODOS los reviews... o sea:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Sí, creo que mi imaginación... voló demasiado con el apareamiento de los dinosaurios... XD jajaja...

**Lila**: Tu deseo es órden! Ya hay nuevo chap =D

**JeN-na-lc**: no te parece lo suficientemente seguido?? :P jajaja... ojala q t guste éste chap!

**iCardia**: Bueno, ésta no es precisamente una clase, pero será útil... XD 1313! Jajaja...

**PekyCullen**: gracias!!! ojala q t siga gustando :D

**susy snape**: cualquiera se aprovecharía d won-won! hermy es la única testaruda que se resiste! XD

**malena**: listop, ojala q t gust :)

**Ariana D**: listo! querías más? tienes más! jajaja

**alastor82**: sí! se pasa de inteligente! XD

**Mmmileey **: jajaja! Sí, es q hermy no se hace la difícil... es difícil! wuajajajaja... XD

**GreyGGGA**: que bueno que te guste :D, nos leemos! ;)

**weasley weasel**: jajaja! sip... hermy es CRUEL... ojala que te gustep...

**srita cullen de kauliuz**: jajaja... me gustó la descripción de Ron: "dulce y estúpido" jajaja.... nos leemos!

**Paola Prieto**: Obvio que no va a terminar en el primer beso, no tendría trama! jajaja... beso!

**LadyZalaba**: jajaja... sí, así somos las chicas... XD! las clases prácticas? tendrá que superar la misión imposible! XD

**elli weasley granger**: jajaja... siii!!!! ojala que te guste this chap! kiss!

**ingrid8av**: jajaja.... no pueden besarse taaan rápido! que poco profesional! XD!

**_Los leo en el próximo chap!_**

**_MIENTRAS MÁS REVIEWS, MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO (XD)_**

bye, y gracias por leer!


	4. Papilas Gustativas

¿Me enseñas a Besar?

_**Capítulo 4: **__**Papilas Gustativas**_

- Estoy enamorado de… Hermione Jane Granger.

La expresión de Ginny era digna de una fotografía. Parecía aturdida… más de lo normal…

- ¿Tú? ¿A ti…? ¿Hermione?

- Sí… mucho… ¿me ayudas?

Parecía reflexionar. Su cara se puso completamente roja.

- ¿TÚ PRETENDES QUE TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA, PERO SOBRETODO, QUE TE DIGA CÓMO BESARLA? – Los Gritos de Ginny lo aturdían. Todo su rostro ardía: no habría una persona en el mundo que no hubiera escuchado.

- Pues… sí… - lo dijo tímidamente, ya no quería más gritos.

- Ah, pensé que había escuchado mal. Bueno, te ayudo (n/a: XD, ¡qué fácil accede!).

Y Ginny comenzó. Habló de cómo la besaba, la tocaba, y la hacía sentir Harry.

Ron estaba entre vomitar, o descuartizar al chico de la cicatriz.

Cuando finalmente finalizó el relato, él estaba realmente mareado.

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?

- Sí… humm… ¿Sigues enamorada de Harry?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

- Pues… humm… si tanto te gustan sus besos… yo… supongo que aún debes… sentir amor por él…

- Estoy tan enamorada de él, como tú de Hermione.

_Golpe bajo._

- La amo – las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, era una confesión.

- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Cada vez que beso a Harry… es como… volver a nacer, me hace completamente feliz…

- Ya. Ni que Harry fuera el Dios de los besos.

- Seguro besa mejor que tú.

- ¿Tu también con éso?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... digo que Harry no puede ser tan bueno

- ¿Lo has besado?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Claro, y yo beso a Herm y comparamos, ¿te parece?

- Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Se abrazaron.

Cuando notaron lo que hacían, se golpearon mutuamente.

Rieron.

Ron volteó, para irse.

- Ah, hermanito, un último consejo: papilas gustativas.

- ¿Papilas gustativas?

- Sí, saborea a Hermione. Si gime, le gusta. Si no gime, o no le gusta, o está conteniéndose.

- Gracias, Ginny.

- De nada, Ron.

Ron abrió bruscamente la puerta y Harry cayó de narices al piso.

El pelirrojo no pudo contener una risita.

- ¡Ginny, alguien quiere hablar contigo! ¡Y me parece que oyó nuestra conversación!

- ¿Quién demo…?

Ginny se quedó helada. Toda su cara estaba roja.

La de Harry también.

Mientras Ron se marchaba risueño, pudo escuchar a Harry rogar:

- Ginny, perdóname, por favor… es que… Hermione me dijo que te trajera ésta ropa y yo… no… pude evitar escuchar y…

El pelirrojo perdió el hilo de la conversación. Había mirado su reloj. Faltaban dos minutos para que se cumpliera una hora desde que Hermione la había encomendado la misión imposible.

Corrió hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y vio a la castaña sentada sobre su cama.

- ¡Lo he logrado, Herm!

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Diez. Veinte. Treinta segundos.

Se separaron rojos.

- Bien hecho Ron, esto es genial… - miró su reloj – ya que… aún falta un minuto aproximadamente para que se cumpla la hora preestablecida… creo que… mereces tu beso… sólo uno por hoy.

Ron sonrió. Se sentía feliz, ansioso, tembloroso, sonriente, dudoso y muchas otras emociones a la vez.

- Supongo…

Se acercaron lentamente uno al otro.

Muy lentamente.

Cruelmente lento.

Todo el cuerpo de Ron entró en calor. Todo su cuerpo.

Y de pronto, sus labios se juntaron.

Sólo sus labios, sólo una caricia.

Temblaron.

Con miedo, el chico puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Y volvió a temblar cuando sintió los suaves y delicados brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello.

El corazón de él amenazaba con escaparse de su pecho. Sintió la respiración agitada de su amiga.

Le mordió el labio inferior con cuidado. Y esto dejo la boca de la _niña_ parcialmente abierta. Pero era suficiente.

Era suficiente para que la muchachita dejara que su propia lengua acariciara los rojos labios de su compañero. Pero fue suficiente.

Fue suficiente para que éste no se contuviera más. Introdujo con fuerza la lengua en la boca de Hermione.

Ella se quedó paralizada. No movía ni un músculo.

Ron lo había olvidado.

Ella era Hermione Granger, no Lavender. Ella era dulce, y tímida.

Bajó la velocidad, y decidió seguir el consejo de Ginny.

Saboreó la pequeña boca, la acarició.

Su lengua, sus mejillas internas, sus muelas.

Hermione recuperó la movilidad y respondió con ternura.

Y el chico posó sus papilas gustativas en el paladar de ésta.

Volvió a inmovilizarla.

Pero ésta vez, duró poco tiempo.

Hermione lo besó lentamente, y se separó.

Miraron el piso, sonrojados.

- Ya. Lo acepto. Tienes bien merecido el título de profesora.

- No es tiempo de ser modestos. Lo hiciste muy bien, Ron.

Se sonrieron, reparando en el rubor del otro.

- Yo… voy a bañarme Herm…

- Bueno… tu próxima clase será mañana. Adiós.

Y se marchó. Ron sonrió en silencio.

Las clases solían ser cada una semana ¿podían sus papilas gustativas haberla hecho cambiar de opinión?

No escuchó gemidos.

Pero estuvo seguro de algo: Ambos lo disfrutaron.

Definitivamente, necesitaba una ducha. Para…

...enfriarse…

* * *

Bueno, como bien le dije a priincezz, es un final abierto para malpensados. XD

No lo sean, plis. Que después la que se sonroja al leer los Reviews, soy yo.

Jajajaja... Bueno, dejo de decir estupideces. ¿No? Éste es el chap más largo que he publicado, espero que me lo agradezcan. XD

Gracias a:

**Paola Prieto**: No hay complot. No crees en la inocencia de nuestros personajes? XD beso!

**....**: Uii... que miedo... perdón, pero es la primera vez que alguien me manda un Avada Kedavra por Review... y luego, ¿te suicidaste? Que raro... espero que estés viva, y que me dejes otro Review... (wiiiiii)

**PekyCullen**: Gracias! Amo que me digan cruel... wuajajajaaj - risa voldemort - XD!

**mionecita**: Gracias, como ves Hermione no aguantó más y ahora sí lo besó... ojalá que te haya gustado...

**harrypotterfan**: okey........... ya verás algunas cosas con más claridad... me alegro que te guste =D

**weasley weasel**: me alegro de que te haya hecho reír, y ya está el nuevo chap... jajajaja... (como si no te hubieras dado cuenta)

**GreyGGGA**: Prometo que el próximo chap es más largo que éste. Aunque sea un poquito...

**srita cullen de kauliuz**: Prometo que en el próximo chap, Ron porvoca a Herm fuera de clases...! (oops, mi segunda promesa del día)

**susy snape**: sips, estoy en total acuerdo con vos (oops, me salió el acento argentino) XD

**alastor82**: jaajaja... malvada yo???? adivinaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me lees las ojas de té??? XD

**LadyZalaba**: hummm... ya viste cómo se lo tomó? casi se lo come de un beso! pobre Ron....

**Ely-Barchu**: Sí puedo!!! Porque soy maaaala.... beso! XD

**Mmmmmiley**: Gracias! Se me caen las lágrimas por la emoción! Y no mueras! He aquí el chap!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Como verás me sobrepuse a mi crisis de ésta tarde y... reescribí el chap. Ojala que te guste, te amo hijita (la gente va a pensar que estoy loca por tu culpa... diciendote hija)...

**JeN-na-lc**: jaja... gracias! ojala que te guste y... REVIEW!

**Lila**: Okey, gracias! Ya sigo quemando mi cerebro!

**Cómo será la próxima clase? La misión imposible dió resultado? Hermione está aún más cargada de hormonas que Ron?**

Review, y lo sabrás....

Reitero:

**_Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewsssssssss!!!!!!! (plis)_**


	5. ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó!

_**IMPORTANTÍSIMO:**_

**_Cada vez que en el chap de hoy vean un * (asterisco), significa XD_**

**_(ERA PARA NO ESCRIBIRLO TANTAS VECES, XD)_**

_Ah, y obviamente no soy J. K. Rowling, porque si yo fuera ella, estaría escribiendo Harry Potter 8_

* * *

¿Me enseñas a Besar?

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Acéptalo! ¡**__**Te agradó!**_

Llevaba una hora bañándose.

_¿Bañándose?_

Bueno, sonriendo como estúpido mientras el agua fría lo mojaba.

Se había tomado en serio lo de _enfriarse_ (n/a: para los malpensados, mi Ro-ro sólo tenía calor XD)…

Cerró la canilla, se tapó sus partecitas* con una toalla y subió a su cuarto.

Nadie lo vio. Por _mala_ suerte*.

Una vez en su habitación, vistió su atlético y perfecto cuerpo*, pensando en Hermione.

Hermione y sus labios.

Hermione y su lengua.

Hermione y su boca.

Hermione y su cuerpo.

En fin.

Hermione.

Se recostó con una sonrisa en los labios, y los ojos cerrados.

Permaneció mucho tiempo así.

Media hora. Una hora. Dos horas.

La puerta se abrió.

Era Harry.

Se desvistió, y se acostó en su cama. El silencio se prolongó.

Entonces Ron recordó algo: estaba feliz porque Hermione le había besado. Y Hermione le había besado porque…

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, Potter? ¿Acaso has estado con mi hermanita?

El pelirrojo leyó la respuesta en la expresión del otro: la sonrisa de lado, embobada, había desaparecido. En su lugar, una cara de terror.

- ¿Yo? ¿Con tu hermana? ¡No…!

- Ah, ¿no? Que extraño, pues son las – miró su reloj – 11:48 hs., y yo te dejé con ella a las 9:58. ¿Qué has hecho todo ese tiempo?

- Yo… bajé. Sí, bajé. Y… humm… me quedé ayudando a tu madre…

- Ah… claro. ¿Y por qué Ginny tampoco estaba en su habitación?

Aventuró eso último. De hecho, no sabía dónde había estado o no su hermana. Pero se dio cuenta de que no se quedaría en su cuarto con Harry. Conociéndola, se lo había llevado a un lugar _más íntimo*_…

- Yo… no sé… lo que hace, o deja de hacer Ginn.

- ¡Potter! No me mientas, o no habrá buenos resultados…

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de reír del miedo que se reflejaba en los ojos de su amigo. Se contuvo.

- Yo… Está bien estuve con tu hermana hablamos y me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije que yo también y ella me besó y yo la besé y yo le dije que si quería volver a ser mi novia y ella me dijo que si quería y estuvimos juntos encerrados en el baño hasta hace cinco minutos.

Habló muy rápido, sin respirar.

El joven que sobrevivió se tapó la cabeza con un almohadón, y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Ron lanzó una risita.

Sin destaparse por completo, dejando a la vista sólo un par de ojos verdes, Harry analizó la expresión de su amigo.

- ¿No vas a matarme?

- ¿Mi hermana sigue siendo virgen?

El rostro del chico cicatriz tomó el color del pelo de Ronald, mientras el almohadón caía al piso.

- ¡Claro que sí! O por lo menos… ¡No la he tocado!

- Bueno, entonces no veo por qué habría de matarte.

- Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Eres tú, Ron?

- No, soy Voldemort y he resucitado. En realidad, sólo estoy en ésta habitación contigo para hablar de tu relación amorosa y no para matarte.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

- Lo ves, no entiendo por qué aún no soy el alma gemela de Hermione.

- ¿Puedes parar de hacer chistes estúpidos? Me asustas… y…. hablando de Hermione, no la he visto en todo desde que me dio la ropa de Ginny, ¿sabes dónde está?

- ¿Ahora? Ni idea. ¿Hace dos horas? Aquí, en mi habitación, conmigo.

Su sonrisa se expandió ocho kilómetros*.

- Oh, voy entendiendo la causa de tu buen humor – se sonrieron -. ¿Qué pasó?

- Humm… no sé si contarte…

- ¡Habla!

- ¡Adivina!

- ¡Dame una pista!

El pelirrojo sacó la lengua y se la palpó con el dedo. Sabía que Harry había escuchado el consejo de las papilas gustativas.

Por un segundo, el niño que sobrevivió estaba visiblemente asqueado*. Y luego, la comprensión iluminó su rostro.

- ¿La besaste? ¿Otra vez?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

- ¡Wow! ¿O sea que yo soy tu cuñado y Hermione es la cuñada de Ginny?

La sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

- No, Hermione y yo… no salimos juntos… Pero…

*o*

Le contó todo.

Cómo habían empezado, y hasta donde habían llegado las clases (n/a: es que leyó mi fic XD).

Harry estaba más que sorprendido.

- ¿¡Tú y Hermione planearon toda la situación para que yo volviera con Ginny!?

- Sí.

- ¡No deben meterse en nuestras vidas privadas!

- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó! Si no fuera por nosotros, no hubieras vuelto con Ginn aún…

- Está bien, lo acepto. Entonces, ¿ella te está dando clases de cómo besar, y la vas a besar todos los días?

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora -.

- ¡Yo también quiero clases!

- ¡Herm es mía!

- ¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero a Ginn de profesora!

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota… ¡Ella es tu novia, no necesitas una clase como estúpida excusa para besarla!

Se oyó el sonido de algo que se rompía contra el piso.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de terror: ¿Quién estaba al otro lado de la habitación?

Ron corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón.

No había nadie…

*o*

Ron no durmió en toda la noche ¿y si Hermione era la que había oído?

Había una forma de averiguarlo: analizar sus reacciones.

El pelirrojo estuvo toda la mañana halagándola.

Ella, sólo se sonrojaba.

Pero no parecía distinta…

- ¿A qué hora es la clase de hoy, Herm?

Era la quinta vez que se lo preguntaba en menos de dos horas.

- A las seis, Ron. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

- La clase de ayer me gustó – la chica se sonrojó en sobremanera, él sonrió -. Mucho.

- Supongo que no estuvo mal… - murmuró.

- ¡Acéptalo! ¡Te agradó!

El sonrojo cubrió ahora también parte de su cuello.

- ¿Es eso importante?

- Para mí, sí. ¿Te gustó?

- Puede que sí, puede que no – dijo secamente y se volteó.

Ron no pudo dejar de sonreír.

- Y… ¿no quieres… practicar un poco antes de las seis?

La tomó de la cintura, volteando su cuerpo hasta que quedó frente a su boca.

Lanzó su mejor sonrisa "yo soy irresistible", y comprobó que la chica le miraba los labios.

Se acercó hasta casi rozarle la boca, sorprendiéndose de su propio autocontrol.

- Humm… yo – visiblemente, a la castaña le costaba respirar -… creo que - tragó saliva -… será mejor esperar...

- Que curioso, no te oigo demasiado segura…

Se lo murmuró en el oído, justo antes de depositar un casto* beso es el cuello de la adolescente.

Y lo oyó.

El canto de los ángeles.

Un suave quejido, suspiro, gemido… ¿importaba la palabra?

No.

Lo que importaba era que ya no podría contenerse…

Y la chica tampoco…

- ¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la clase unas cuantas horas?

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Herm…

* * *

**XD, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE EL FINAL QUEDÓ MUY... HUMM... HORMONAL!**

Bueno, gracias a los Reviews de:

**Paola Prieto**: Sé que dejaste dos Reviews, pero como eres la misma persona, te contesto sólo una vez. XD. Eres la malpensada1 jajaja... veré a cuántos malpensados llega el número... jajaja... y sí... Hermy está en llamas!

**srita cullen de kauliuz**: jajaja... que bueno, gracias por el Review :D

**GreyGGGA**: Gracias! Bueno, es 21 párrafos más largo que el chap anterior! Sé que no es mucho, pero de a poco avanzamos... jajaja... beso! Y nos seguimos leyendo XD!

**susy snape**: jajaja. Yo tengo la repuesta! Es porque quiere hacerse la difícil! Pero como leíste, hasta ella se deja llevar! XD

**flor de invierno**: que bueno, y trato de no tardar mucho en actualizar. Beso!

**meteorita**: jajajaja! no sé qué más decir. **gracias** y miles de gracias por tu review... fué, muy completo, porque pude saber exactamente qué le gusta a mi lector :D ... espero que te siga gustando, kiss!

**alastor82**: jajaja... siiiiii... jajajaja--- gracias! por el review, y lo de malvada! beso!

**Ely-Barchu**: jajaja... gracias ¿más harry y ginny? hay una sorpresa para el chap que viene! jajaja... nos leemos, beso!

**kikio potter evans**: que bueno que te guste! Respecto a tu petición: el próximo chap hay sorpresa! Grcias por comentar, kiss!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: wow? jajajaja.... gracias, me sonrojo pensando que describo besos, mejor de lo que los doy XD... jajajaja... ahora te dejo una preguntita: ¿sólo Ron debe controlar sus hormonas? XD

**Luna de Media Noche**: jajaja... muuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias, de todo corazón ( )... es muy alentador saber que te gusta lo que escribo :D kiss!

**Florr**: adicción!? wow, éso es mucho! pero... QUÉ BUENO! por lo menos, sé que voy a tener a una adicta leyendo XP jajaja.... beso!

**....**: Que bueno que estás viva!!!! No quería contar con tu vida en mi conciencia... jajajaja... ¿resucitaste O_O? WOW, la vida es sorprendente... XD ! jajajaja... te gusta lo cursi, eh? xd jajajaj... claro que continúo, no quiero que vuelvas a morir, y luego vuelvas a vivir, y luego vuelvas a morir, y luego vuelvas a vivir, y luego vuelvas a morir, y luego vuelvas a vivir, y luego vuelvas a morir, y así sucesivamente, XD! beso!

**iCardia**: jajaja.... que bueno! yo sigo escribiendo, tu sigue leyendo ;) kiss!

**PekyCullen**: jajajaj.... son afortunadas! eres malpensado/a2! jajajaja... beso!

**Lila**: jajajaja! Eres la tercera malpensada! jajaja... por Dios! es q intento escribir chaps más largos, pero es que... hummm... ni excusa tengo! jajajaja bueh, no sé, veo qué hago XD

**elli weasley granger**: wow? otra más que dice éso? XD gracias por comentar, ojalá que te guste el chap :D

**_Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba, terminaron los agradecimientos..._**

**_los invito a visitar mi profile, ni sé para qué, XD_**

**_jajaja_**

**_ah, y hubo sólo tres malpensados... saben quienes son..._**

**_eh, y gracias por ser como son y leer las tonteras que pongo._**

**_En el próximo capítulo:_**

Las hormonas pueden más que la cordura? Más que la inocencia? Más que mantener la boca cerrada!?

**_Chan!_**

**_Reviews, por favor!!! ¬¬_**


	6. Harry & Hermione POVs

_Hola gente! El chap que a continuación leerán, va dedicado a una amiga q lee éste fic cuando yo se lo imprimo, XD_

_Ella no tiene internet y por éso no tiene cuenta en fanfiction... supongo que si tuviera, sería algo así como_ **carlisley_harry_jasper_los_amo **XD

* * *

¿Me enseñas a Besar?

_**Capítulo 6: **__**Harry & Hermione POVs**_

_Parte I: Papas Fritas con Mayonesa_

Harry Potter Pov (Point Of View (Punto de Vista))…

El estómago me crujió.

¿Quiero comida? No, quiero _Ginny_.

Ginny con papas fritas… humm… que delicia…

Basta. Para de una vez, Harry James Potter.

Es tu ex novia, la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Aunque no se vería mal bañada en mayonesa…

*imaginación volando*

¡Calla!

- Harry, ¿puedes llevarle esto a Ginny?

En las manos de mi mejor amiga, una cesta con ropa limpia.

- ¡No hay problema!

Claro que no. ¿Cómo puede haber un problema? Vería a Ginny: el hambre desaparecería…

Camino a su habitación, y oigo algo que me preocupa:

- Estoy enamorado de… Hermione Jane Granger…

*o*

Shock. Así me encuentro.

No debí escuchar la conversación.

La parte de Ron _enamorado_ Weasley no tuvo nada de malo… pero la confesión de Ginny aún resuena en mi cabeza.

¡Sigue enamorada de mí!

Debo actuar. Ahora. Decirle que también la amo.

O mejor aún _comérmela_ a besos…

Como a un plato de papas fritas con mayonesa…

Me apoyo en la puerta, intentando controlar mi imaginación.

Ésta se abre, y caigo. Oigo una risa. Es Ron.

- ¡Ginny, alguien quiere hablar contigo! ¡Y me parece que oyó nuestra conversación!

- ¿Quién demo…?

Ginny tiene el rostro del tono de su pelo. Como siempre, se ve hermosa.

- Ginny, perdóname, por favor… es que… Hermione me dijo que te trajera ésta ropa y yo… no… pude evitar escuchar y… yo… lo lamento, de verdad…

Ron ya se había ido.

- ¿Lamentas haberlo escuchado?

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Tres segundos tardé en empujarla hacia mí, y besarla con desesperación…

Cuatro. Cinco… ¿qué número le seguía?

Ah, sí, el seis.

Seis segundos tardé en perder la cordura.

*o*

Estoy en el baño de la Madriguera, no llevo la camisa.

Ni zapatos, ni medias, ni pantalones.

Por lo menos sigo con mis calzoncillos.

Siento la piel de cierta pelirroja rozarme…

Tampoco lleva toda su ropa…

Aún conserva su ropa interior, y es mucho decir.

- Harry, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?

_¿¡Esto!? ¿¡Esto qué!?_

_Oh, no… ella piensa en… _eso_…_

Paro de besarla. Inmediatamente.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¡Harry! No seas infantil, o explícame entonces ¿por qué me has sacado la ropa?

Tragué saliva.

- ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?

- ¡Yo debería decir eso, Potter!

- Bueno, Ginn, no me siento preparado.

- ¡Joder, pareces un crío!

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué?

- Que. Si. Tú – la señalé-. Quieres. Ser. Mí – señalé mi pecho-. Novia.

Finalicé con una mano en mi corazón.

Pareció pensarlo.

- Oh, Harry, ¡sí!

Nos besamos durante… humm… cinco minutos… ¿o cinco horas?

- Te amo, Ginny.

- Y yo a ti, Potter.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vestimos?

Ginny me dedicó una carita de niña mimada…

- ¿No seguiremos… _divirtiéndonos_?

- Ahora que eres mi novia, y nunca dejarás de serlo, tendremos tiempo más adelante para jugar, preciosa. Y… no quiero que tu hermano me asesine.

Soltó una risita, y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente.

- Ah, y por cierto, creo que ya tengo antojos de embarazada…

- ¿Queeeé?

- Quiero papas fritas con mayonesa…

*o*

Todo transcurrió bien.

Para salir del baño, nos cubrimos con la capa de mi padre, y se la dejé a Ginny…

…A propósito…

Para que luego viniera a dejármela y tuviera una excusa para estar a solas con ella nuevamente.

Nos besamos mucho, y Ronald no me mató.

Claro, sólo porque a él lo había besado Hermione, y estaba de buen humor…

Pero yo sigo vivo, y eso es lo que importa.

Despierto tarde hoy.

- Humm… se me ha hecho tarde para desayunar, pero mejor me fijo si está el almuerzo – pensé en voz alta-.

Bajo las escaleras, con mi mente en blanco. Y lo escucho.

- Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, Herm…

Casi me caigo de la escalera al ver cómo Ron y Hermione comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Por unos diez segundos no respiré, ni reaccioné.

Y comprendí lo que eso era: una oportunidad de venganza…

- Ejem, ejem… - mi tos falsa resonó en la sala.

Ambos se separaron y me miraron.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione nerviosa -. Yo… voy a… ¡con Ginny!

Huyó de mi presencia por las escaleras. Ron me miró con odio.

- ¡¿No podías salir sin interrumpirnos?!

- No. Tal como tú, para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, no volteaste y me dejaste besar a tu hermana en paz.

Con gracia, le enseñé la lengua, burlón.

_Parte II: Matemáticas y Canciones Muggles__…_

Hermione Granger Pov

Vuelvo a bufar.

Han pasado solamente diez minutos desde que le he encomendado a Ron esa estúpida misión.

_Vamos Ronald, no es tan complicado…_

Hice que Ron lo viera todo muy complejo, pero en realidad no lo era. Con talento, en quince minutos ha terminado.

Con talento.

Ahora es cuando odio haberme enamorado de Ronald Weasley.

Debo pensar en otra cosa.

Pero…

¿Qué?

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis.

Oh, vamos. Esto es estúpido.

¿Qué sucede si sólo bajo, y espío un poco de qué hablan?

No es necesario.

Acabo de oír a Ginny gritando:

- ¿TÚ PRETENDES QUE TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA, PERO SOBRETODO, QUE TE DIGA CÓMO BESARLA?

_¿Conquistarme? ¿Cómo besarme?_

¡Se supone que le iba hablar a Ginny de Harry, no de mí!

Un momento…

¡DESEA CONQUISTARME!

Corro hacia la habitación de Ginny sin ser oída, y me coloco silenciosamente por detrás de Harry, que también espía.

- Cada vez que Harry me besa, comienza acariciando su lengua suavemente con la mía. Se siente como si estuviera frotándome contra…

_¡Mierda, han cambiado de tema!_

Huyo, antes de escuchar contra qué a Ginny le frotan la lengua: el tema, sinceramente, no me interesa.

Me siento nuevamente en la cama de Ron.

Quizás, sólo le mintió a Ginny para que confesara.

Debo pensar en otra cosa.

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis. Dieciséis más dieciséis son treinta y dos. Treinta y dos más treinta y dos es igual a sesenta y cuatro…

Definitivamente esto no funciona.

Mejor canto una canción infantil muggle.

_Un elefante se columpiaba, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veía, que resistía fue a buscar a otro elefante._

_Dos elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

_Tres elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

O_O Cuarenta y cinco minutos después…O_O

_Cuatrocientos__ cinco elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que resistían fueron a buscar a otro elefante._

Cuatrocientos cinco. Ya, me cansó la canción. Mejor la termino.

_Cuatrocientos seis __elefantes se columpiaban, sobre la tela de una araña. Como veían, que no resistían…_

¿Cómo seguía? Da igual. El punto, es que la tela de araña no resistió más y…

Los elefantes se cayeron.

Al igual que mi paciencia.

¿Y si espío un poquilito más…?

Corro, y vuelvo a esconderme del chico cicatriz.

- Estoy tan enamorada de él, como tú de Hermione.

Es la voz de Ginny. Aguardo en silencio, impaciente.

- La amo.

Ron. ¡LA VOZ DE RON!

Estoy luchando por no saltar y dar grititos estúpidamente.

Corro escaleras abajo.

En la cocina, veo a la señora Weasley.

Corro, la abrazo y silencio mis carcajadas en su vestido.

- ¿Estás llorando, querida?

Me lo pregunta tiernamente.

La miro, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas a causa de la risa nerviosa.

Y ve mi sonrisa.

- Yo… ja ja ja ja… disculpe, es que… ja ja ja ja… yo… ja ja ja ja… gracias por TODO – en especial por haber concebido a Ron -, señora Weasley. Yo de verdad la aprecio mucho.

Y la abrazo nuevamente.

- Oh, preciosa, yo también. Eres como una hija más.

Se le escapaban lágrimas de emoción.

- Humm… ¿su hija? No prefiere… no sé ¿pariente muy lejana?

La idea de ser hermana de Ron, no me agrada en absoluto.

Especialmente, porque le amo… le deseo… de _ésa otra_ manera.

- ¿Pariente muy lejana? ¿Por qué?

Siento que la sangre se reúne en mis mejillas.

- Yo… haga de cuenta, que esto jamás pasó, por favor.

Corro nuevamente, y me tiro a la cama de Ron. Suspiro, he intento conservar la cordura.

Y hago lo mismo que hago para dormirme:

Cuento Lavenders decapitadas, degolladas, etcétera.

Y comienzo a reír:

_Oh, a ésa le falta una pierna._

_Oh, ésa Lavender sangra mucho._

Esto no es bueno para mí, ni para mi psicólogo…

Vuelvo a ponerme seria.

Uno más uno, es dos. Dos más dos, son cuatro. Cuatro más cuatro, son ocho. Ocho y ocho, van dieciséis. Dieciséis más dieciséis son treinta y dos. Treinta y dos más treinta y dos es igual a sesenta y cuatro…

Y no pude seguir, nuevamente.

Ron, había llegado a la habitación.

- ¡Lo he logrado, Herm!

*_*

Estoy hablándole a Ginny.

Ni yo misma sé que le digo.

Le hablo atolondradamente de cómo Ron me besó…

Y recuerdo que Ron me besó porque…

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué tal te fue con Harry? ¿Han vuelto?

Ginny se pone a reír, y me cuenta entre suspiros que ahora es la novia de Potter.

- Bueno, y Harry olvidó pedirme que le devolviera su capa invisible. ¿Me acompañas a dejársela?

- Yo… Ginny, besé a tu hermano y… no sé si sea capaz de verlo a la cara tan pronto.

- Vamos, inténtalo. No quiero ir solita…

Su cara parece la de un ángel. Que bien actúa.

- Bien, pero luego bajamos a la cocina y llevamos el plato sucio: comí papas fritas con mayonesa y debo dejar la vajilla limpia.

- ¿Papas fritas con mayonesa? ¡Yo quiero!

- Ginny, madura ¿quieres?

Nos encaminamos a la habitación de Ron. Ginny me detiene.

- Espera, escondámonos bajo la capa invisible y los sorprendemos ¿sí?

Asiento con la cabeza, resignándome.

Yo llevo el plato en la mano, y Ginny sujeta la capa que nos cubre completamente.

Nos detenemos frente a la correspondiente puerta, y justo cuando Ginn va a golpear, se oye…

- ¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero a Ginn de profesora!

- Y luego dicen que yo soy el idiota… ¡Ella es tu novia, no necesitas una clase como estúpida excusa para besarla!

Dejo caer el plato, que se rompe contra el piso sonando exageradamente fuerte. Mi respiración se corta.

_Excusa para besarme… ¿Le gusto a Ron?_

Ginny me empuja hacia la pared, y con un hechizo no verbal, convoca el plato.

Todo está cubierto bajo la capa invisible.

La puerta se abre, y se asoma un Ron sonrojado y ceñudo.

Luego de cuatro segundos, durante los cuales sigo conteniendo la respiración, mi pelirrojo cierra la puerta tras él.

Suspiro.

Y oigo un gemido a mi izquierda: Ginny se hizo varios tajos en las manos con el plato roto.

- ¡Ay, amiga! ¡_Reparo_! Ven, tu madre curará eso.

La ayudo a levantarse, procurando no hacer ruido.

- No te preocupes, casi no me duele. - Hablamos en susurros.

- Perdón, esto fue mi culpa, es que…

- Lo sé. ¿Quieres averiguar lo que siente por ti?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues… fíjate en cómo se comporta mañana. Pero sobre todo: ¡no le demuestres lo que tú sientes por él!

* * *

**_Hoooola! Gracias a las personas que dejaron conmigo a mis amados reviews!!!_**

**_Y con éso, me refiero a.... _**

**Paola Prieto**:Gracias, ojalá que te guste éste nuevo capítulo. Ah, y también gracias por lo de "Formas de Volver Histéricas a las Brujas ;)"

**Ely**: Jajajaja... éste chap es más largo!!! Gracias por leer, besoooo!

**chapiscruz**: jajajaja. Gracias! Beso!

**JeN-na-lc**: gracias! ves? hago que todos los personajes la pasen bien! jajaja.. besoooo!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: adivinaste! pero no del todo... dijiste que la que estaba detras de la puerta era Hermy, pero eran Hermy y Ginny! jajajaja... besooo!

**Amil-aiel**: jajaja.. sip! soy la primera en anotarme en ésas clases, XD

**Juu**: jajaja.. gracias! espero que te siga gustandop!

**....**: jajajajajaj... es genial que te guste! y yo que pensé que me colgarían... XD... jajaja ... jajaja xd! bueno, besoooo! (y deja las pastillas, por favor)

**GreyGGGA**: jajaja.. éste es bastante más largo, lo notaste? bueno, kisses!

**Susy Snape**: jajaja... claro, que necesiten p´racticas, o clase de apoyo más seguido, verdad? jajajaja

**KIKIO POTTER EVANS**: jajaja... es que Potter le teme al hermano celoso... ajajajajaj... bueno, no tardo, besooo!

**malena**: jajaja okey!

**mionecita**: bueno, muchas gracias, nos leemos!

**alastor82**: jajajaja! beso yaaaa! jajajaja

**LadyZalaba**: jajaja... lo ves? hasta ron puede ser atrvido! jajajajaja... bessooooo!

**Lila**: después dime el nombre o el enlace de tu fic, y paso a leer y dejar review, ok? que bueno q te gusta! bye!

**....**: jajaja.. no sé, quería contestarte por separado... xd!

**Karlutxi**: jajaja.. bueno, es bueno q seas sincero/a... jajaja... ojalá que t guste el chap, besoooooooos!!!!

**iCardia**: jajajaja! pobre ginny... y pobre su virginidad! jajajajaja besooo!

**PekyCullen**: jajajaja, otro beso para vos, q t guste el chaap!

**agus_87**: jajaja! gracias... te dejo un beso enorme,,,, graaaacias por leer!

**lOTY45**: claro que no me molesta! es genial! que te dejen una clase de reivew como el tuyo, es lo que te hace mejorar como escritora... y ahora que lo releí, es verdad q parece q harry y ron fueran... chicas! jajaja xd... intentaré hacerlos más... masculinos... jajaja... muchas gracias, y besoooos!

**ROBERTA:"JASPER""HARRY""PETER"**: jajajaaj!!!! muuuuuuchichísimas gracias! :) un preguntita para vos: quién es peter? jajaja... besos, bye!!!!

**_Sin ustedes, sería una frustración con pies, caminando por la vida sin propósito alguno!!!!! _**XD!!!!

Y éste chap no adelanta nada (excepto que ron y hermy sí se besaron), era para que supieran qué hacían nuestro otrs personajes.. XD

**Reviewsssss! Por favor!!!!!! jajajajajaja... y si pueden, también déjenme un chocolate... que hambre! XD**


	7. Categorías

**¡Penúltimo Capítulo de "_¿Me Enseñas a Besar?_"!**

Hola!!!!! 100 Reviews!!!! ¬¬ qué emoción!!!!

bueno, gracias a TODOS y CADA UNO de los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, y gracias por lo que me van a dejar!

* * *

¿Me enseñas a Besar?

_**Capítulo 7: **__**Categorías**_

**Ronald Weasley POV (otra vez :D)**

¿Qué fue eso? Obviamente, no le molestó que lo haya besado de esa manera, claro que no…

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenía una mínima posibilidad con ella?

Y si la tenía… ¿debía… confesárselo?

Sumido en sus pensamientos, caminó hasta la habitación de su hermana y golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Gritó Ginny desde adentro.

- Ron… ¿está Hermione?

Se escuchó una risita y, tras unos segundos de silencio, llegó hasta sus oídos la voz de la muchacha más bella, inteligente y perfecta (n/a: no, no soy yo. Se supone que es Hermione… XD).

- Puedes entrar, Ronald.

Al abrir la puerta, la vio recostada en la cama de la pelirroja.

- Yo… humm… venía a…

¿_A qué demonios venía_? Ah, claro. A confesar que estaba loco por la chica.

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro.

Oh, Hermione esperaba que hablara frente a su hermana.

- No, yo… humm… ¿Ginny?

Ella sonrió burlonamente y miró al muchacho.

- No hay problema. Los dejo SOLOS – énfasis – para que "HABLEN" – en el aire dibujó imaginarias comillas con sus manos -. O quizás… hagan otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Con un último miramiento dirigido hacia Hermione, se marchó.

Silencio incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

Y es cuando nuestro Ron recuerda el concepto de **B**.**E**.**S**.**A**.**R**.:

**B**ueno,

**E**scapo o

**S**ólo

**A**dmito la

**R**ealidad.

Quizás era más fácil **E**scapar, pero era probable que tuviera suerte con **A**ceptar la **R**ealidad…

Pero hasta él mismo sospechó que no debería haber ido a Gryffindor…

Era un cobarde.

- ¿Terminó la clase de hoy?

- ¡Ronald, Harry nos vio! – se había sonrojado…

- ¡Él ya sabía de las clases!

- Quizás… deberíamos suspenderlas por un tiempo…

- ¿Por qué? ¡Hermione, quiero aprender!

- ¿Quieres aprender? ¡Quieres besarme!

_Ups, me descubrió…_

- Yo… ¿cómo…? Pero, si yo… ¿Y tiene algo de malo si quiero besarte? – Soltó finalmente.

Hermione no se movía.

_Esta vez sí que __cometí una verdadera estupidez…_

_¿En qué mejilla me golpeará?_

…

Pero ella no lo golpeó.

- No. No, claro que no. Claro que no tiene nada de malo si quieres besarme… pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Tú…? – respiró profundamente como si estuviera muy estresada, y lanzó todo el aire rápidamente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza hacia los costados, como deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos -. Mira, Ron, no hay nada malo, pero ¿por qué habría de enseñarte algo que ya sabes?

…

- ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de haber dicho que no sé besar, que te equivocaste, y que de hecho beso bien y te encanta cómo lo hago?

_Jaque mate, Hermione…_

- Yo no he dicho eso – contestó después de lo que a Ron le parecieron horas.

- ¿Y qué has dicho, Hermione?

- Pues… está bien, siéntate. La clase de hoy será mitad teórica y mitad práctica – anunció la chica.

Lo hizo inmediatamente.

No quería que ella cambiara de opinión.

- Pues… bueno, hay distintas clases de besos. ¿Conoces las categorías?

- ¿Categorías?

- Sí. Pico. Suave. Tierno. Apasionado. Salvaje.

- ¿Salvaje?

- ¡Todavía no llegamos a ese tema!

- ¿Pico?

- Exactamente. ¿O acaso tu primer beso fue igual a… los que le siguieron?

Ron lo pensó.

_De hecho, todos los besos con Lavender me parecieron iguales…_

_Pero… cuando Hermione me besó…_

_*BABA*_

- No.

- Bueno, pues… los primeros besos suelen ser "picos". Sólo un roce, suficiente para… sentirlo… pero no para… humm… _disfrutarlo…_

- ¿Ejemplo?

Tuvo que obligarse a no sonreír.

Hermione soltó un bufido, y convocó dos osos de peluche.

Uno rosa, y uno azul.

- Bien, el rosa es la niña, el azul el niño. Cuando pasa esto – juntó los hocicos de los muñecos -, se considera un pico.

- Creo que… no termino de entender la idea.

_Por favor, aguanta…_

Era muy difícil conseguir no soltar una carcajada.

Hermione se sonrojó cuando notó lo que el muchacho quería.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿No querías que comprendiera todo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y, luego de una aparente batalla metal, se acercó al chico y juntó sus labios.

Rápidamente volvió a separarse de él.

Sonrojada.

- Bueno, por lo general en éste tipo de besos sólo… hay contacto físico en los labios… ¿entendiste?

- Sí, creo…

Le sonrió provocativamente.

- Bueno, da igual. Yo… esto – había perdido el hilo de la clase -… ah, sí. Los besos suaves son… bueno, suaves.

- ¡Descubriste América, Hermione!

- Me refiero a qué… hay poco movimiento de labios, pero movimiento al fin.

- ¿Y contacto físico?

- Casi nada.

Silencio.

Sonrisa de lado de parte de él.

Silencio.

Labio a punto de sangrar de parte de ella.

Silencio.

- Oh, Ron, basta.

- ¿De qué?

- De mirarme… así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así… como… ¡como si esperaras que hiciera algo!

- ¿Y qué pasa si espero otro ejemplo?

Su corazón latió más rápido.

¿Había pasado ya la invisible línea de la paciencia de Hermione?

- Bueno, coloca tu mano en mi cintura – comenzó ella-.

Así lo hizo.

- Yo la coloco en tu cuello.

Listo.

- Y… ¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUÉ HACER! – Le gritó en el oído.

- ¡Hermione! Es que quiero…

- ¿Aprender?

Dudó.

- De hecho, iba a decir que quería besarte…

- ¿De verdad?

- No, en realidad iba a decir aprender.

- ¡TE ODIO, RONALD!

- ¡No te enojes, por favor! Sólo… bromeaba… ¿cómo quieres que aprenda a besar, si no me besas? ¡Eres como Umbridge!

- ¿Me comparas con ésa sapo?

- ¡Pero te comportas justo como ella con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¿Aprendimos algo útil de la teoría? ¡Debes pensar que estas clases son como el Ejército de Dumbledore! ¡Práctica!

Hermione movió la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

No había excusa.

Volvió las manos al cuello del chico y juntó sus labios.

Él dejó reposar sus brazos en la fina cintura.

Atrajo más el cálido de cuerpo hacia él.

Hermione lo guiaba moviendo lentamente sus labios, acariciándolos, disfrutando…

Él comenzó a entusiasmarse, y tocó los labios de la señorita con su lengua.

Grave error.

Ella lo soltó, y se alejó de él.

- Ron…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Eso fue de otra categoría. Ya entendí, ¿está bien?

- Bueno. Creo que es suficiente por…

- ¡No! Quiero decir – se corrigió, sonrojado… - no he aprendido suficiente por hoy, Hermione…

- ¿Qué pretendes de mí, Ron? ¿Quieres volverme loca?

- No creo ser tan insoportable…

- No me refería a – se sonrojó violentamente -… Bueno, yo – se tocó el pelo nerviosamente -… humm… pasemos a los besos tiernos ¿vale?

- Como digas, profe.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, son los besos para… confesar.

_Wow, se vuelve útil e interesante…_

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, la parte más lenta es el acercamiento. La miras a los ojos, le dices tu confesión, y, luego de sonreírle, te acercas hasta casi rozarle los labios.

Suspiró, y el pelirrojo se estremeció.

- ¿Y luego?

- Pues… le susurras cualquier frase bonita… Da lo mismo qué frase, porque cuando la beses se le olvidará.

Rió. _No parece tan difícil…_

- Y… la besas tiernamente – sonrió -. Con cuidado y amor. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí…

Silencio.

- ¿¡Ahora no vas a pedirme ejemplo!?

Se sonrojaron.

- Pues si tú quieres… me ayudaría mucho.

_Muchísimo…_

- Bueno. Será como… teatro. Imagina que yo soy ésa chica de la cual estás enamorado.

_Qué fácil, ¡lo eres!_

- Listo.

- Entonces… empieza…

A Ron le temblaron las piernas…

- No puedo. No me animo…

- Vamos, tú puedes – sonrió en forma de apoyo-. Imagínala, y dime todo lo que te gustaría decirle a ella…

Todo. ¡Qué palabra tan grande!

- Bueno. Hermione – comenzó -, yo… bueno… - _Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. ¡Tú puedes! _– me gustas mucho… y… pues, eres la chica más genial que conozco. La más linda, la más inteligente, la más divertida. La más perfecta. Sé que yo no soy la gran cosa. Que soy pobre, flojo, estúpido y muchas otras cosas… pero… jamás encontrarás a nadie en éste mundo que te ame como yo lo hago. Estoy enamorado de ti. Y… ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo – tomó una pequeña manos entre las suyas –. No quiero seguir ocultándolo. Eres la única a la que conozco tan bien, la única a la que llevo dentro del corazón.

Coloca una de sus torpes manos en el angelical rostro, y la otra en la suave cintura.

Sonríe, nervioso.

Mezcla rápidamente su aliento con el de ella, ubicándose a escasos centímetros.

- Te amo.

Ve un brillo especial en los ojos chocolates, y la besa.

Lentamente.

Por una vez, no se deja llevar por el deseo.

Sólo por esa caricia.

Siente algo húmedo chocar con sus labios, pero sin embargo sabe que no es la lengua de su amiga…

Es…

… frío…

Se separa con rapidez, y la ve.

Hermione… ¡está llorando!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Mione?

Ella soltó un fuerte sollozo, y se encogió en el pecho de Ronald.

- ¿Hermione? Oye, ¿por qué lloras?

Comenzó a sentirla temblar. No le estaba gustando nada.

- ¿Tan mal te besé? – Intentó bromear, como último recurso. Pero funcionó.

Ella rió, aunque hipando.

- Tu beso fue más que sa… satisfactorio – continuó ella, con los ojos brillosos y mojados -. Es que… no, nada…

- Dime. Confía en mí.

Se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

- Es que fue… fue… lo que dijiste…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esas… cosas que dijiste pensando en… bueno, lo que dijiste antes de besarme…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué fue lo que dije que estuvo mal?

- Es que… todo… todo lo que dijiste fue tan… ¡tan hermoso!

Ron se asombró.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras, Mione?

- Es que… a mí nunca – sollozó -… nada, no importa, no te preocupes por mí. Soy una estúpida… ¿cómo pude…?

- Para. Primero: no eres estúpida, eres la chica más inteligente de éste universo. Y segundo: claro que me preocupo por ti… ¿Por qué te afectó lo que dije?

- Yo… ay, Ron, es que todas las cosas que me dijiste… yo… nunca nadie, jamás, me había dicho cosas así de hermosas… y… aunque sé que no pensabas en mí, pues… sería increíble que algún día alguien…

- ¿Qué alguien qué?

- Que alguien me quiera como tú… como tú la quieres a… _ella_…

Algo se rompió en el interior de él.

Algo que identificó como… su corazón.

Le destruía ver a la chica que amaba así…

Destrozada.

- No lo dudes. Jamás dudes que hay alguien que te ama.

Ella rió, con dolor.

- ¿Quién, Ron? ¿Tú?

Iba a responder lo obvio, pero lo interrumpieron.

- No, Ron. Tu cariño no vale, porque es de amistad. El amor de Harry tampoco, porque también es mi amigo. ¿Quién entonces? ¿Mi padre? ¿Ginny?… Date cuenta, jamás nadie se fijará en mí, porque… porque… ¡no sé por qué, simplemente porque así es la vida!

Dejó que más de sus saladas lágrimas se volcaran…

Ron se acercó al rostro de la niña, y besó cada una de sus lágrimas.

Dejó que el sabor de ella lo inundara de ésta simple manera.

Recorrió con sus manos los canales formados en el rostro de Hermione.

Luego la abrazó.

Y al separarse, le sonrió con toda la fortaleza de la cual fue capaz.

- No creas que por llorar, te librarás de las otras explicaciones de la clase…

Hermione se quedó quieta.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… creo que aún no sé besar, Mione. La cosa no se me da bien.

Besó su mejilla, pasando la lengua desde su barbilla hasta su frente.

- ¿Lo ves? Creo que aún no manejo muy bien la lengua…

- ¡Eres tonto de remate, Ronald Weasley!

A pesar de la tristeza, a pesar de todo, ahora reía.

- Así es la Hermione que conozco. Así, es la Hermione de la cual me enamoré…

* * *

**Qué final, verdad? Chan! Si quieren saber como termina... están obligados a leer en último chap! Y a dejar Reviews... wuajajaja**

Gracias, gracias, y miles de gracias a:

**....**: Obvio que tenés q seguir dejándome Reviews! Chatear es aparte! Y gracias por el chocolate!!!! Fuiste la única que me envió uno ¬¬ ... bueno, besos, nos leemos!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: que bueno! pero éste capítulo no es tan gracioso, te das cueta? es más... romántico... XD... creo... XD... no me mates por el final, y no, no te voy a decir cómo termina. quiero chap del diario d ron: ya!

**LadyZalaba**: Hermione no puede ser un hielo, ves? love, love, love... y no, no hablo de la canción de james blunt. hablo de lo q sientn uno por el otro... ahhh - suspiro - bueno, beso!

**Juu**: espera. tu hijo???? wow... y si yo soy la creadora, o sea la madre, tu.. el padre? humm... ésto es raro... con sólo catorce años, y ya tengo 7 hijos (no pregunts por los otros 6)... jajajajaja... bueno, t dejo un beso, ojalá q t gust el chap!

**susy snape**: jajajajaja... gracias! es que... me pusieron algo en el almuerzo ese día, lo juro... aún no sé cómo se me ocurrieron tantas locuras! beeeesos!

**Paola Prieto**: jajajajaj... qué creíst que hacían??? por Dios, soy una niña inocente (a)! jajaja... bueno, kiss! ah, y t voy a hacer publicidad.

**kikio potter evans**: jajaja.. muuuchas thanks. XD aunq tardé más en éste chap, pero lo que pasa es que la inspiración.. arghh... me falló! pero hoy llegó, y con todo! bueno, besitos, bye!

**GrayGGA**: bueno, éste chap n oes mucho más largo.. pero es el penúltimo... ya sólo falta un chap para que termine... ¬¬ bueno, el p´rximo si que a a ser largo, y va a ser song-fic. :D beso!

**Amil-aiel**: jajaja, sí, verdad? creo que no me hace bn el whisky de fuego wuajajaja,.... bueno, te mando kisses! bye! ah, y excelente tu fic :D

**alastor82**: jaajja... no me recuerdes éso... he estado toda la semana con antojo de papas fritas con mayonesa, y nadie me compra ¬¬ (y yo tmpoco jajajaja) bueno,, beeesos!

**Ely**: jajaja quién no quiere a Harry? ah, cierto hermione. y creo que a ron tmpoco le gustaría XD jajaja besooo!

**ROBERTA:"JASPER""HARRY""PETER"**: hooola! ehh... cómo estás? acordate que el viernes tenemos prueba! XD jajajaj.. bueno, volviendo al fic... avisame cuando publique tu fic, y gracias por poner lo +, ya vas abreviando para el profe "pelada" XD

**Lila**: gracias! que bueno q t haya gustado! éste capítulo es más dramático... bueh, besos!

**agus_87**: gracias! nos leemos!

**PekyCullen**: jajaja... no se puede! porque harry es sólo mío! *baba* ajajaja.... beeeeeeeeeeeso!

**LUNA DE MEDIA NOCHE**: que bueno! beso!

**Karlutxi**: gracias! lo dl plato se me ocurrió en el colectivo, medio dormida... jajajaj... así es como vienen las ideas a mi cabecita... XD beso

**Kbcita13**: jajaja... te imagino dibujando éso en clases! yo dibujo a ron y a hermy besándose, pero lo tuyo es más... eh... perverso XD jajajaja MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu review me hizo sonreír sinceramente al imaginarte. BESOS!

**Vicky**: yo no tkm, t love you!! gracias por leer mi fic... por cierto, dónd lo leíste? bueno, kiss! te amo abuelo - cuñada XD

**Luni Mooney - Tamy la grosa -**: me odias???? ¬¬ buaaaa!!!! okey, sigue leyendo, y deja reviews! beeeeso!

**_Caro !!_**: por qué te remarqué entre los demás? sos mi review número 100!!!!!!!! gracias, gracias, gracias! miles de besos! miles! bueh, t dejo... ki moushon XD bye!

**Bueno, señores y señoras, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Les recomiendo el fic:****_ Una vida sin Voldemort Epilogo_** - es de **Paola Prieto** y me encanta! es genial! está en mis favoritos, y en mi profile. ayúdenme a obligar a la autora a publicar más rápido! **Relamente se los recomiendo!**

También, me voy a **_autopublicitar_**, lean mi fic **Diario Íntimo de Hemrione Jane Granger**, plis!!!

**Si quieren que el capítulo aparezca el viernes, cumplan los siguientes requisitos:**

**- Reviews!**

**- Chocolates**

jajajaja, besos...

**_En el proximo chap, todo habrá teminado..._**

**_Pero..._**

**_¿Cómo?_**

Reviews!


	8. ¿Te Enseño A Besar?

Gracias, amigos y amigas por su apoyo. Gracias a TODOS los que dejaron reviews a lo largo de mi fic.

Ah, y gracias a:

- Los 1.005 chocolates (sin contar una bolsa muy llena, ni un chocolate con forma de Harry Potter) que recibí por el chap anterior

- Gracias a **alastor82 **por comerse un chocolate en mi honor (algo es algo)

- Gracias a **priincezz** por prestarme su palabra **_(sarcastical) _**que la saqué de su **excelente fic** _¿Es un filtro de amor?_

- Gracias a mis tres compañeras de colegio **Mariana**,** Victoria** y** Camila** por leer mi fic y dejar sus reviews (son xxxhermyweasleyxxx, roberta (etc) y vicky) XD

- Gracias a **Lila **, **....** y a **susy snape **por ser mis lectoras oficiales, a parte de XxXHermion... (etc)

- Gracias a **....** por mi tarta de melaza, estaba deliciosa...

- Gracias a los 10 paquetes de besos que recibí. Me hicieron falta :D

- Gracias a **meteorita** por su abrazo asfixiante. (creo que sigo sin respirar).

- Gracias a **Ely-Barchu **por su beso salvaje (de ron y hermione)

En fin, gracias a **todos**, los dejo con el final ¬¬

_Todo concluye al fin: nada puede escapar..._

_Todo tiene un final, todo termina..._

Tango Feróz.

* * *

¿Me enseñas a Besar?

_**Capítulo Último (¬¬): ¿Te enseño a Besar?**_

- Así es la Hermione que conozco. Así, es la Hermione de la cual me enamoré…

_Se lo dije._

_¿Se lo dije?_

_¡Se lo dije!_

Su sangre hizo una reunión inmediata en sus mejillas, el latido de su corazón se transformó en un pitido.

Sintió sus manos sudar y sus piernas temblar.

Lo peor, era la expresión de Hermione: parecía petrificada.

Pero antes de voltear a ver si había un basilisco cerca, lo decidió…

Debía…

¡Escapar!

Y lo hizo.

Corrió.

Y, sin saber cómo, llegó hasta su madre.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué te sucede?

_Piensa, Ronald, piensa…_

_Hermione… *BABA* Hermione…_

_No, Ronald, ¡piensa en algo que decirle a tu madre!_

- Yo… pues yo… ¿es la hora de la cena, verdad? – Sin esperar respuesta, añadió: - Voy a poner la mesa, mamá, no queremos que cuando llegue papá no esté listo.

Corrió nuevamente.

Y con la mente en _*Hermione, baba, Hermione, ¿Qué voy a hacer?, Hermione*_, puso cada cosa en su lugar.

*_*

Una hora después, estaba cenando junto a Harry, su hermana, sus padres y… ¡Hermione!

- ¿Les pasa algo, niños? – la señora Weasley estaba preocupada.

- Nada – respondieron Harry, Ginny y Hermione. Nuestro pelirrojo no conseguía articular palabra.

- ¿Ron?- ahora su madre se dirigía a él.

- ¿Humm?

Levantó la cabeza del plato para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre, y con la de nadie más.

- ¿Qué te sucede, hijo? Desde que bajaste a poner la mesa has actuado extraño.

- ¿Yo? ¡Imposible! Mamá, no te preocupes… es que… tengo sueño – mintió -, creo que me iré a dormir ahora mismo…

Cuando se disponía a marcharse…

- ¡No! – Harry -. Yo… humm… debo decir algo importante. Y necesito que… necesito que todos estén presentes…

Todos miraron al chico cicatriz con curiosidad ¿qué era lo que quería confesarles?

- Pues, adelante – dijo el señor Weasley…

- Yo… bueno… ustedes, todos ustedes, son… como una familia para mí. La familia que… que nunca tuve y que siempre quise tener…

- Oh, cariño – le interrumpió Molly…

Harry, le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio y lo dejara continuar.

- Yo… yo los quiero a todos como a mi familia. Son lo mejor que tengo – miró a Hermione con una sonrisa -. Pero… hay cosas que… bueno, son inevitables.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry? – preguntó Arthur.

- Pues yo… yo me he enamorado.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas del niño que sobrevivió.

- ¡Oh, Harry, cariño! ¡Felicitacio…!

- Espere, señora Weasley. Me enamoré de la chica más perfecta, simpática, y… bueno… la mejor chica del universo. Y por eso… quería preguntarles algo…

_¿Se supone que está hablando de Ginny?_ – Pensó Ron, horrorizado - _¡Pero si es la descripción de Hermione!_

- ¿Qué, Harry? – el matrimonio Weasley…

- Pues… yo quiero… bueno, ser parte de su familia… de ésa otra manera – silencio -. Yo… bueno, como su yerno.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Excepto Ron.

- Mamá, papá – todos lo miraron -. Yo ya sabía lo que Harry siente por mi hermana. Cuando íbamos a sexto año él estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Ginny, pero cortó con ella para que Voldemort no la dañara. Yo sé que la quiere y la cuida… y sinceramente, no imagino a nadie mejor para nuestra Ginn…

- Sé que mi opinión no es del todo válida – añadió Hermione -, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ron – le sonrió al chico-. Harry ama a Ginny. Yo lo sé. El año pasado, la extrañaba muchísimo, lo único que lo mantenía fuerte era la esperanza de volver a verla. Lo dijo hablando dormido, muchísimas veces…

- Papá, yo estoy enamorada de él también.

Ginny lo dijo con los ojos brillantes, y la voz firme.

Salido de su corazón.

- Hermione, Ron, queridos… ¿pueden… irse a su habitación un momento? Los niños, mi esposo y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente, y en privado.

_¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan quedarme a solas con Hermione y tener que confesarle lo que siento! ¡NO!_

- Claro que sí, señora Weasley – en cuestión de segundos, Hermione estaba junto a Ron, tirándolo de la camisa -. Vamos, Ron…

Tuvo que hacerlo.

Y, dirigiéndole a Harry repetidas miradas de odio, siguió a Hermione.

…

Pero a penas llegaron a la habitación de al lado, Hermione dijo:

- Debemos hablar, Ron.

_Sabía que eso sucedería._

_Pero ¿tan pronto?_

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, Ron, ahora.

No pudo mirarla.

_¿Por qué demonios es tan… bella?_

- Bueno. Está bien. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

- ¡Ron! Yo… está bien. Empecemos por: ¿por qué no me miras cuando te estoy hablando?

Él se sonrojó, y dejó de mirar al piso.

Se encontró con sus bellísimos ojos marrones, y con el ya conocido labial provocativo.

...

El de cereza.

- Perdón, no… no me había dado cuenta…

- Supongamos que te creo. ¿Tú…? ¿Yo…? No, ¿Nosotros…?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguna vez te enseñé a besar apasionadamente?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Yo… ¿te enseño a besar?

Él no reaccionó.

Sólo percibió dos actos:

*Primero: Hermione estaba frente a él hablándole tranquilamente.

* Segundo: Hermione estaba apresándolo contra la parad mientras le revolvía el cabello y lo besaba sin control.

¡Vaya cambio!

Y así estaba mucho mejor…

No sabía el por qué del beso.

Corrección:

¡No le interesaba saber el por qué!

Y sin importar ya ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, llevó la manos al cabello de ella, revolviéndoselo…. El aroma a claveles lo inundó.

Entre los movimientos bruscos, chocaban sus narices.

Si seguían a ese ritmo, se lastimarían.

Pero valdría la pena.

Y dejó de ser suficiente.

Por primera de muchas veces, necesitaron más.

Ron se deshizo de la boca de ella en una milésima de segundo, y a la siguiente le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

Ella susurraba cosas sin sentido, o por lo menos que en ése instante de desenfreno no comprendieron.

El pelirrojo no descifró los *te amo* entremezclados con suspiros.

Deslizó su boca hasta su escote, pero tuvo piedad de la intimidad…

Descendió hasta el abdomen de ella, y le besó el ombligo.

¿En qué momento había desprendido los botones inferiores de la camisa de la chica?

¿Eso importaba en realidad?

Se desprendió de su tarea y se dio un segundo para respirar.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior.

Tenía los labios y el cuello muy rojos.

Estaba muy despeinada, más de lo normal.

Ron sonrió y la besó cerca del oído.

- Te quiero – le dijo -.

Luego, volvió a sus labios.

Y mientras enredaba su lengua con la de ella, colocó ambas manos en el firme trasero de su mejor amiga.

Ella le arrugaba la camisa en la zona pectoral, acariciándolo con desesperación.

Ninguno de los dos podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración, ni de sus corazones.

Iban a explotar.

Y lo peor era, que no les iba a importar.

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, ANIMAL!?

Se separaron dos metros de un salto.

Y allí estaban:

Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, aguantando la risa.

Y su padre y su madre viéndolos.

Arthur, parecía no darle crédito a sus ojos.

Y Molly… ¡estaba indignada!

- ¡QUIERO YA MISMO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, JOVENCITO! Y ustedes – añadió mirando a Harry y a Ginny -… ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista ahora mismo si no quieren que me arrepienta de haberlos dejado salir juntos!

Los aludidos se fueron corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Yo… mamá, puedo explicarlo… yo estaba…

_Bueno, estaba hablando con Hermione y de pronto comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. No porque nos guste, claro que no, sino porque es… un estudio. Muy importante, esto es un examen. Si Hermione gime, me recibo de besador profesional y puedo intentar besarla fuera del horario escolar. ¿Comprenden? ¡Es muy importante para mi futuro!_

- ¡Todo fue mi culpa, señora Weasley! – Hermione lo había interrumpido -. Es que… bueno, estábamos esperando para saber qué había pasado entre Harry y Ginny (que por cierto, no se arrepentirán de haberlos dejado salir juntos), y yo… bueno, le dije algo a Ron y…

Miró al pelirrojo buscando ayuda.

Ella se veía muy… sexy.

Ron sonrió, pensando que él había provocado aquella marca de besos en la piel de su morena favorita…

_¡Deja de pensar en ella de ésa manera! Primero, porque necesitas decir algo para salvarte del castigo de tus padres por todo un año; y segundo, porque ¡Ella ni siquiera es tu novia!_

_¡ESO ES! ¡Novia! ¡Ella no es mi novia!_

- Es que… ¡Hermione es mi novia!

Si los señores Weasley no hubieran estado mirando a Ron con la boca abierta, quizás hubieran notado que la castaña tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que ellos.

- ¿Hermione… es tu… tu novia? – Preguntó Arthur.

- ¡Sí! ¿Verdad, _amor_?

Es cuando ella volvió a la tierra.

_¿Amor?_

Ella habría dado todo por oír a Ron llamarla así, pero estaba seguía mareada por la más resiente clase de besar…

- Sí… - lo susurró -. Quiero decir, ¡claro que sí!

Le tomó la mano al pelirrojo.

- Yo… bueno, hijo – Molly miró a su marido - ¡te felicito!

Lo abrazó melosamente. Y luego, se dirigió a Hermione besándola en ambas mejillas:

- Eres la muchacha que siempre soñé para mi Ronnie, sé que a veces el no es del todo caballero, pero ¡sólo cuando tú vienes de visita se coloca perfume en casa!

Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas brillantes, y creo que no es necesario que les cuente cuáles parecían un semáforo.

Arthur habló:

- Bueno, hijo, no te miento diciendo que esto no me sorprende: hace tiempo que tu madre y yo sabíamos lo enamorado que estás de Hermione – Ron deseó desaparecer en ese instante -. Sólo que nos alegra mucho que al fin hayas tenido el valor como para decírselo – fue cuando el pelirrojo deseó que la tierra lo tragase -. Y debo decir, para no pecar de falsa modestia, que fue una gran idea mía que Fred, que en paz descanse, y George te dieran ése libro de cómo conquistar a las brujas – deseó morir lenta y dolorosamente… -, porque seguramente fue el que te impulsó a ser más cuidadoso con Hermione desde hace ya más de un año. ¡Felicitaciones, hijo mío!

Lo abrazó, y Ron devolvió el apretón…

…Mientras deseaba apuñalarlo por la espalda…

Cuando se separaron, Molly dijo:

- Queridos míos, pueden ir a la habitación de Ron, supongo que quieren _hablar_ – guiñó un ojo – en privado… Puedes dormir ésta noche ahí, en la cama de Harry, sólo les pido que se comporten…

Con una última sonrisa de cómplice dedicada a Hermione, al puro estilo Ginny Weasley, Molly se marchó de la mano de su marido.

Se hizo el silencio.

Ron miró a Hermione, que a su vez miraba sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Sonrojada.

Y notó que seguían tomados de la mano.

Se la soltó inmediatamente.

Entonces ella lo miró y le dijo:

- Ron, no quiero molestarte, pero ¿podría ir contigo a tu habitación? Realmente, no quiero ir a la habitación de Ginny y ver… enterarme de lo que ha estado haciendo…

- No sigas. Puedes venir conmigo, si de cualquier manera…

No terminó la frase.

Pero iba a ser "…si de cualquier manera mi padre ya te dijo lo que siento por ti, y yo ya te lo demostré"…

Cuando llegaron arriba, Ron se recostó boca arriba en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras Hermione.

- Gracias… por la mentira. Te quedó muy bien, hasta pareció verdad – Murmuró ella…

Abrió los ojos y la vio parada junto la puerta.

- Siéntate – le pidió, señalando su propia cama -. Y… bueno, fue lo menos que pude hacer, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió – la chica ya estaba sentada a su lado, mirándolo atentamente -. No puedo creer que mi padres… bueno, que ellos creyeran que era cierto…

- ¿Por qué no?

Ron rió.

- Porque… bueno, tú eres el tipo de chica mas bien perfecta, y yo soy el tipo de chico mas bien muy, demasiado, imperfecto. No somos el uno para el otro ¿te das cuenta?

- Es posible que estés en lo cierto, como también es posible que te equivoques – se miraron a los ojos -… Pero eso nunca lo sabremos, Ron, porque… porque somos amigos. Los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

Y él lo comprendió.

Ella intentaba averiguar si estaba enamorado o no de ella.

Volvió a reír.

_¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega?_

_¿Cómo no puede sólo ver que muero por ella?_

- Y tú también estás en lo correcto, y a la vez te equivocas: hay una forma de saberlo, pero no creo que quieras probarla…

- ¿Quién es el sabelotodo ahora?

Rieron.

- Yo. Bueno, no lo sé todo. Hay cosas que siempre quise saber, y creo que jamás lo haré…

_Como por ejemplo, siempre quise saber cómo sería que fueras mía. Por sólo un día. Que me amaras…_

_O como ahora mismo, sólo quiero saber qué pasa por tus pensamientos, si de casualidad… tengo una mínima posibilidad…_

- Y vuelves a equivocarte, Ronald. Hay una forma, muy sencilla: ¡pregunta!

Dudó.

Pero, ¿qué podía perder?

- ¿Por qué me adelantaste la clase?

Lo ojos le brillaron.

- Porque quería hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no me has preguntado si es cierto que estoy enamorado de ti?

Comenzó a sudar.

- Porque… no he tenido el coraje…

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?

- Yo no…

- ¿Por qué eres perfecta?

- En realidad…

- ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

Los dos corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

Ron estaba a un movimiento de besar a Hermione.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. ¿Por qué estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué sueño contigo todas las noches? ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? ¡O mejor aún! ¿Por qué te lo estoy diciendo ahora?

Ella reaccionó.

- Porque… ¡porque eres un estúpido! – Comenzó a sollozar - ¡Oh, Ronald! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Descerebrado! ¡Inútil! ¡Mierda, demonios, argh!

Hermione estaba golpeándolo e insultándolo.

Y Ron lo sabía.

_¡Cómo me gusta oírla maldecir!_

Sin embargo, le estaba doliendo el rechazo.

_¡Podría haber sido más dulce! Decirme "lo siento, Ron, pero no comparto tus sentimientos…"_

_Pero de ahí a insultarme de esa manera…_

Y Ron lo decidió.

La callaría.

Y tomándole ambos brazos para que no pudiera seguir golpeándolo, la besó.

Un pico.

Ja, y ella se lo había enseñado.

Cuando se separó de la chica, le dijo fuerte y claro:

- Sí, te amo, ¿y qué?

Volvió a besarla, suavemente.

Ja, y eso también se lo había enseñado Hermione.

Se volvió a separar de ella.

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? – Hermione estaba replicando - ¡Eres estúpido Ron! ¡Yo…! Yo… también te amo… Siempre soñé con que sintieras lo mismo que yo, y estoy enamorada de ti desde tercer año, y ¡no lo sé! No entiendo cómo… si tan sólo… si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho, podríamos haber... estado... no sé, podrías ser mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo, y… y no tendría que… que contenerme cuando quiero besarte a cada minuto…

Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, y derramando una última lágrima, le confesó:

- Te amo…

Lo besó tiernamente.

Ja, y eso lo habían aprendido juntos…

Cuando se volvieron a separar, se sonrieron…

- Hermione, ¿me haces el favor de convertir mi mentira en una verdad?

- ¿No puedes hacer preguntas como la gente normal, Ronald?

- Lo siento, olvidé que estaba hablando con la señorita Hermione Yo Soy Perfecta Granger.

Rió, y se arrodilló frente a su chica.

Tomó aire.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia para fastidiarme con los estudios, animarme con tus sonrisas, enamorarme cada día más con tu personalidad, deleitarme siempre con tu belleza, y por sobre todo amarme mucho (pero no tanto como yo a ti) hasta que el matrimonio nos una aún más?

- ¡Ron!

- Bueno, está bien ¿quieres ser mi novia… hasta que te cases conmigo?

Ella rió.

- Claro que sí, Ron.

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, porque les era muy dificultoso respirar, el chico caminó hacia la puerta con la varita en alto.

- Unos cuantos hechizos… y… listo – sonrió - ¿sabías que el alumno siempre supera al maestro?

- ¿Ah, sí? – contestó ella juguetona…

- Sí, y si mal no recuerdo, aún no me enseñaste a besar salvajemente… ¿te enseño a besar?

- Humm… no lo sé… quizás beses demasiado bien…

- Vamos, no seas _sarcastical_…

Ambos se carcajearon.

- Está bien… enséñame a besar…

Y así, amigos míos, es como unas sencillas clases pudieron hacer que nuestros protagonistas declaren sus sentimientos…

¿Qué pasó ésa noche?

Poco les puedo contar…

Pero les digo algo: si no fuera porque existen las pociones anti-embarazos, dieciocho años después Rose y Hugo tendrían un hermano mayor.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, el fin. Les gustó?**

Gracias, gracias, y gracias, a TODOS los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia.

Éstos son:

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**: Te informo que tenés bien merecido el título de "mi mejor amiga" gracias por todo, avisame si te gustó el final...

**LadyZalaba**: Ojala te guste el final. Fué un gran honor para mí que una escritora tan buena como vos me haya leído, me encantan tus fics, en especial amé _¡TU NO SABES NADA!_

**Arianna. moony. Black**: Bueno, tengo entendido que después no me seguiste leyendo... de todas maneras, gracias por tu review :D

**LilythWG**: tengo entendido que no fuiste vos, sino alguien que usó tu nombre. En todo caso ¡gracias!

**aYdE mDrJgI**: Humm, no sé si leíste todo el fic... en fin, da = ¡gracias!

**....**: Gracias, GRACIAS, gracias.... por leer mi fic, por chatear conmigo, por animarme a seguir escribiendo, por todo... GRACIAS!

**Lila**: Gracias por acompañarme. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ojalá que te guste éste chap... beso!

**JeN-na-lc**: Gracias por leer, te voy a extrañar ¬¬ pasate por mis otros fics! kisses!

**iCardia**: Gracias por leerme! No he podido leer tu fic, pero ya lo voy a hacer y te dejo reviews, ok? beso!

**Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter**: Gracias por leer, aunque creo que leíste pocos chaps... besos!

**susy snape**: gracias por tus reviews! logran impulsarme a seguir! espero seguir leyéndote, en el diario d herm... beso!

**malena**: gracias por leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! miles de besos!

**Ariana D**: gracias por leer, en serio, gracias!

**alastor82**: gracias por acompañarme durante todo ésta historia. por leerme, por TODO ... ¡GrAcIaS!

**Mmmileey**: gracias por leer, aunque creo q no leíste todos loc chaps... besos!

**GreyGGGA**: gracias por leerme, en verdad, muuuuchas gracias! siempre quise preguntarte: ¿Qué significa GGGA? Besos!

**weasley weasel**: gracias por leer los chaps que leíste, besos!

**srita cullen de kauliuz**: gracias por leerme! gracias, gracias, gracias! ojala que te pases por mi otros fics... besos!

**Paola Prieto**: bueno, el soborno pudo conmigo, jeje... gracias por adelantarme lo que pasa en los proximos chaps dl epílogo jajajaj!

**elli weasley granger**: gracias por leer todos mis fics, ok? GRACIAS! en especial en éste, tus reviews son lo + jajaja... besooo!

**ingrid8av: **gracias por leerme... bueh, ojalá termines de leer todo el fic... besos!

**PekyCullen**: gracias por leerme, de verdad muuuchas gracias,,,... graaaaciaaaas!

**mionecita**: gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de mi fic. de verdad gracias. gracias a los lectores, escribo. besos!

**harrypotterfan**: gracias por leer lo q leíste, besos!

**Ely-Barchu**: gracias por leer todo mi fic.... en serio, graaacias... huy,,,, i no sé q + decirte! jajaaja GRACIAS!

**flor de invierno**: que bueno q t haya gustado, ojalá termines de leer el fic. besos!

**meteorita**: gracias por todo! o sea, por leerme. XD q t vaya muuuy bn, besos!

**kikio potter evans**: gracias por leer éste ridículo y tonto fic! besos!

**Luna de Media Noche**: gracias por leer el fic, besoooooooooos!

**Florr**: gracias por leer el pedacito que leiste de mi fic, besos!

**chapiscruz**: gracias por leer mi fic! en serio, muchas gracias por leer tu (seguramente valioso) tiempo en mí :D besos!

**Amil-aiel**: me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, ojala q el final no lo haya arruinado, besos!

**Juu**: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss por leer mi fic!

**Karlutxi**: muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic aunque sea muy raro y tonto XD besos!

**agus_87**: gracias por leer mi fic! millones de besos!

**ROBERTA:"JASPER""HARRY""PETER"**: gracias por tus comentario, gracias por ser mi esposa, gracias por dibujarme cosas tontas mientras deberías estudiar XD gracias (quiero un dibujo de Lavender decapitada)

**lOTY45**: gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme tu crítica tan constructiva. besos!

**Kbcita13**: gracias por leer mi fic y por ser taaan amable de dejarme reviews! besos!

**Vicky**: yo tmbn t kiero mucho abuelo - cuñado jajaja.... bueno, q t gust el chap, plis... y lee el diario d herm!

**Luni Mooney -Tamy la grosa-: **gracias por leer espero leerte pronto en un review en mis otros fics jajaja besos!

**Caro !!**: bueno, ojalá que algún día termines de leer la historia y me dejes otro review, besos!

**naye**: gracias por tu review, ojalá que me sigas leyendo, besos!

**Nyra Potter**: gracias! ojala que tmbn te guste el final del fic, aunque no es muy wow! jajaja besos!

**Arely Cullen**: gracias por la bolsa de chocolates (aunque ahora tendré que ir a un gimnasio XD)! Ojala que t guste el último chap, besos!

**marisa potter**: muuuuchas gracias, ojala que leas el final y t guste, y me dejes un review :D beeesos!

**Voss Giboyeaux**: bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado, tu historia tmbn es excelente. nos leemos! besos... avril3potter3and3ca!

**Bueno, les haya gustado el fin o no, les exijo un Review. Para enterarme! XD**

Terminé éste fic el día 6 de Abril de 2009

**Acepto todos los reviews que quieran, hasta el día 6 de Abril de 2089**

_Gracias!_

PD: les recomiendo todos los fics de:

- _Paola Prieto_

_- XxXHermione WeasleyXxX_

_- Priincezz_

_- LadyZalaba_

**Besos ¬¬!**


End file.
